Encountering Death
by Violette Mai
Summary: AU- Quatre, a gardener has seen death itself? In fear, he runs to Master Yuy for protection!


I wrote this not too long ago. There is no specific pairing, if any at all. It's a short poem/story. What ever in "..." is the poem, yet the character is saying it. Got it? Please READ and REVIEW I would Appreciate it very much. And another thing, Gundam Wing and its characters are not mine. Either is the poem "Incident in the Rose Garden" which belongs to Donald Justice. Other then that, ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Encountering Death  
In a garden full of red blooming roses, Quatre a gardener of Master Yuy sang quietly as he attended to his Master's flowers. The gardener looked no older then 15, yet no younger then 12. His eyes a bright blue untainted by hate or pain for he is well treated in his Master's mansion. His blonde hair shines as it sways lightly in the breeze. Carefully he snipped a rose placing it in a straw basket beside him unaware of a dark figure approaching from behind.  
This figure looked out of place, wearing a black coat, gloves, and a black broad hat that when he tilted his head down it hid his eyes. Why would one where a color as dark as black in his Master's garden, a place of peace and color?  
As the dark figure came close enough in which his shadow was cased upon Quatre, Quatre turned to look at who has interrupted his task of work. Startled young Quatre dropped his bright rose and stood up shakily. He of course, like all others have heard the tales of the dark one. If you ever looked in the eyes of the dark one, you would feel a pain that squeezed your heart in two. Your soul would be taken and you would die a lonely death with no one to save you. It was said the reason the dark stranger would kill so many was to get revenge on the one who broke his heart so long ago.  
Face to face the two stood, but Quatre stared silently at the stranger, not understanding what was to be done. His body trembled, and beads of sweat was forming on his forehead. He did not want to die, he had family back home. When the stranger moved his lips to talk, Quatre was already running. He ran over the short grass field stumbling and yelling for his master. When he turned around the great white fence the mansion was in view. He cried out to his master as he saw him running out looking for the one who needed some help. He showed no warning of stopping for he ran straight into his masters arms.  
  
"Sir, I encountered Death  
Just now among our roses  
This as a scythe he stood there.  
I knew him by his pictures  
He has on a black coat  
Black gloves, and a broad black hat."  
  
Quatre cried, as he buried his head into Master's chest, his tears soaking into the fine material.   
  
"I think he would have spoken,  
Seeing his mouth stood open  
Big it was, with white teeth  
As soon as he beckoned, I ran.  
I ran until I found you.  
Sire I'm quitting my job!"  
  
His voice raised to a hysterical pitch, fear gripping the edges of his mind. He continued even though his Master was no longer listening, but looking to the figure who walked up to them holding a single red rose that he had picked.  
  
"I want to see my son's  
Once more before I die.  
I want to see California!"   
  
Master Yuy stood hugging Quatre to his chest. His prussian blue eyes stared intently at the stranger. Master was not afraid, he has seen this day come come many times, for many strangers have come seeking something.  
  
"Sir," Master Yuy started, his voice full of understanding and confidence.  
  
"You must be that stranger   
who threatened my gardener.  
This is my property,sir."  
  
Master Yuy stalled, waiting for a reaction from this stranger. Seeing none, he continued setting a slight glare of annoyance on his face.  
  
"I welcome only friends here." His glare vanished and was replaced with something else when the stranger took a step back from his comment. This stranger opened is mouth, quilt written in his voice.  
  
"Sir, I knew your father." Master Yuy did not seemed fazed. All who knew Master Yuy knew his father passed away when he was only 5, leaving the mansion and money to him and his mother, his mother though passes away shortly after of heart break. "And we were friends at the end."  
  
Master Yuy took this information in calmly. His father had many friends before he had passed away. Though this stranger was not one of them that he could remember. This was not to be unexpected though, after his father died many people came asking for wealth claiming that they knew him.  
  
"As for your gardener,  
I did not threaten him.  
Old men mistake my gestures." The stranger looked up, revealing bright violet eyes that sparkled in the afternoon sun. Master Yuy was startled, those violet eyes stared straight into his soul, unlocking forgotten memories.  
  
"I only meant to ask him  
To show me to his master.  
I take it you are he?" A grin split his face, as he pointed the red rose to Master's Yuy's heart. A scream was heard as a body fell to the ground, and dark laughter filled the air.  
~*~ Owari~*~  
  
Thank you for reading my ficlet. R&R 


End file.
